


Gabriel Prompts 2K18

by GabrielLives



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baseball bats, Bring some tissues, Castiel in the Bunker, Cat!Gabriel, Coffee, Dark Loki, Demons, Drabbles, Dreams, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel in the Men of Letters Bunker, Gen, Guardian Angels, Knitting, Loki - Freeform, Loki from Unfinished business, M/M, More angst, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Sabriel - Freeform, Sad Gabriel (Supernatural), Sad Sam Winchester, Supernatural Drabbles, but not Loki!Gabriel, chef!gabriel, depleted grace, flirty Gabriel, gabriel baking, he's an amazing character, i asked and i recieved, kids baking championship, little slugger, pop up books, prophet - Freeform, reader - Freeform, revenge pranks, shower sam, that dick bag asmodeus, this stuff is all over, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/pseuds/GabrielLives
Summary: So I was bored and avoiding doing a WIP so I asked for Sabriel and Gabriel x reader prompts, and I got a whole bunch. I'm going to post as I finish them. I'll update the tags as I go.Update: I'm just going to put in all the prompt fics that I have made in the year 2018.





	1. Sams revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt -Sabriel- A man finds a book and discovers that there’s more than words inside of it

Sam didn’t startle when Gabriel poofed into the library of the Bunker; he was far too used to it now. But he didn’t think he would ever be used to the whining. 

“Sam, I’m so boooooored!” Gabriel moaned as he collapsed dramatically into a large wingback chair. “Entertain me.”

“Read a book. We are in a library,” Sam replied, not looking up from his research.

“Ugh, all those words…” 

Sam finally lifted his head out of his dusty tome and smiled at Gabriel. “Well then, I have the perfect book.” 

Sam riffled through a nearby bag, finally pulling out a thick hardcover book and handing it over to Gabriel. 

“I found it while we were out shopping and thought you’d get a kick out of it.”

“Ooh, a new Walking Dead comic book for me?! Sammykins, you shouldn’t have.”

“I know. But you deserve it.” His sly tone went unnoticed by Gabriel.

Sam returned to his chair, swiveling around so he could see Gabriels reaction. And it sure was not one to disappoint.

Gabriel snapped the cover open quickly, letting out a high pitched yelp as the zombie sprang off the page. The book was flung across the room as Gabriel scrambled up into his chair, trying to put more distance between himself and the apparently cursed book.

As the blood racing through his vessels veins quieted in his ears, he could hear Sam laughing at him, doubled over onto the table in a fit of hysterics. 

“What the hell is that, Sam!?” Gabriel yelled through ragged breaths. 

Wiping the tears streaming down his face, Sam finally managed to pick himself up from his chair, walking over to where the book lay face down on the floor.

“It’s a pop up book, Gabriel!” Sams laughter returned as he stooped to pick the offending book, making sure the intricate folds and bends were still in place. “Man, I was hoping to startle you a little, but that was amazing! I wish I got that on film.”

Sam was flipping the cover open and shut, testing the leaping zombie for defects. Satisfied that there were no faults in the page, he firmly shut the cover and handed it back to Gabriel, who took it hesitantly.

“That's for putting a werewolf cardboard cut out in my closet. Even?”

“For now. You're a monster, Sam Winchester.” Gabriel pouted.

“Yeah, but you love me,” Sam said, as he ducked to place a kiss on Gabriels forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book is real. Go look it up.


	2. Coffee and knitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is trying to help Gabriel learn to knit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt - you should do something based around coffee and knitting

Today was a perfect day for coffee. Coffee and doing absolutely nothing, Sam decided. Dean was helping on a hunt with the Banes twins, just a simple salt and burn, but they need a little more muscle and Dean needed to get out of the Bunker for a bit.

Sam sat in the kitchen for a minute, enjoying the quiet and the bitter bite of his coffee before he got up and made a cup for the almost angels in the other room. Well, coffee for Castiel and a hot chocolate for Gabriel.

The Fall had not been easy for either of the angels; Gabriel was less affected than the lower angels, being an archangel after all, and he used what little remained of his Grace to keep Castiel connected to Heaven as best he could. At the moment, the most either one of them could do is materialize something about as big as a car, they can’t even fly right now.

As Sam carried the two mugs for the angels, Gabriel had snapped up personalized ones when they decided to stay at the Bunker, and a fresh cup for himself into the sitting room, the sounds of rhythmic clicking followed by an exasperated groan.

“Ugh! I can’t do this, Cassie!” Gabriel whined as he tossed the knitting needles onto the coffee table. “Can’t I just snap this stuff together?”

“That is wasteful of our already depleted Grace,” Castiel replied, only looking up from his own work to take the warm cup of coffee that Sam offered to him. “Thank you, Sam. We do not know when or if our powers will return, Gabriel. We must conserve what we have.”

“What are you trying to teach him?” Sam asked, sipping his coffee as he sat across the room in a comfy armchair.

“He is attempting a simple scarf using a basic knit stitch. I even did the cast on for him.”

“But I can’t get the needles to work in my stupid hands,” Gabriel moped while he sipped his hot chocolate, eyeing his reflection in the mug.

“You fidget too much, Gabriel.” Castiel placed his cup on the side table and continued his project.

“Shut up, Cas.” Gabriel mumbled.

Sam chuckled into his drink, thinking to himself how much these two angelinc brothers remind him of Dean and himself. They sat quietly for a few moments, Sam and Gabriel drinking quietly while Gabriel watched the way Cas deftly maneuvered his knitting needles. As Sam placed his now empty mug on the coffee table, he ran his fingers over the warm yarn that Gabriel had discarded earlier.

“I love this color, Gabriel.” he said.

The archangel shifted in his seat slightly. “Uhm, I know, Samsquach. I borrowed your favorite flannel so I could find the right shade.”

Casiels clicking had quieted mid stitch, as he looked up through his lashes at Gabriel.

“Is...is this for me?” Sam asked as his eyes bounced between them, a smile starting to grow on his lips. “Are you _making_ something for me?”

Gabriels eye roll was mostly to hide his embarrassment, and the quiet chuckle Castiel gave while returning to his work wasn't helping him at all.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance. “I mean, yeah, I guess. If you like it, that is.” Gabriel was definitely not going to look Sam in the eyes right now. “You don’t have to wear it if you don’t like it.”

Sam got up from where he was sitting, Gabriels abandoned scarf in his hands still, and sat next to the flustered archangel. Carefully, Sam took Gabriels half full mug and replaced it with the yarn and needles.

“I would love to wear it. But you have to finish it first. Winter is coming you know,” he said with flourish and a dramatic eyebrow raise, earning a giggle out of Gabriel.

“Excuse me.” Castiel interrupted, “I am not caught up on Game of Thrones yet. Please do not mention any spoilers.”

“Cas, you watch Game of Thrones?” Sam asked, a little taken aback.

“You know what a spoiler is?” Gabriel added.

“Yes,” It was Castiels turn to roll his eyes in annoyance. “Dean and I enjoy watching that program together, and we have not had the time to catch up, as it were.” Castiel would have used air quotes, but his hands were occupied with his knitting. Sam could practically see them.

Castiel didn’t see the look that passed between Sam and Gabriel, questioning then morphing into realization. He was focused on his work.

He wanted to finish his gift for Dean before he returned.


	3. Little Slugger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Sabriel-If I had known you were going to turn up, I would’ve at least brought my baseball bat.

Sam almost didn't hear the pounding on the cheap motel door through the surprisingly heavy spray of the shower. He decided to ignore it at first. Housekeeping was just going to have to wait. Dean was gone with Castiel to “find a decent burger”, which Sam took for code to mean “don't call me, you won't like what you hear,” so he was going to enjoy his shower in piece for once.

But when the hammering at the door became louder and seemingly more frantic (Sam could have swore he heard a terrified scream) he grabbed the too small motel towel, quickly covered himself as best he could, and made it to the door in a few long strides.

“Hang on!” Sam yelled, reaching the door, “I'm coming...”

Sam ripped the door open, his mood swinging from panic to frustration when his eyes fell to Gabriel, leaning against the door frame all smug and wicked smirks.

“Why Sammy,” Gabriel said as he leered up and down Sams practically naked frame, “those are just the words I want to hear from you right now.”

“Gabriel,” Sam sneered as the archangel blew him a kiss, “If I had known you were going to turn up, I would’ve at least brought my baseball bat.”

“Oh? And where would you be hiding one in that wondrous ensemble?”

Gabriels eyes settled on the small towel at Sams waist, wolf whistling as he raised an eyebrow. Sam flung the door shut, not even bothering to respond to Gabriels incessant flirting, and turned back around to go and finish his shower. He nearly dropped his towel when he practically tripped over Gabriel who had materialized right behind him in the motel room.

“Playing hard to get, Sam-a-licious?” Another mischievous brow waggle. “I can always snap up my Little Slugger if you want.”

Gabriel snapped his fingers before Sam could protest, but as he surveyed the room, nothing seemed out of place.

“Losing your touch?” he asked as eyed Gabriel suspiciously.

“Just go finish your shower.”

Sam walked slowly around Gabriel and back to the bathroom, on the lookout for any traps or something out of place. When he pulled back the shower curtain, he nearly fell over the toilet as he stumbled back, a sharp cry escaping his throat causing Gabriel to double over in laughter.

There, suction cupped to the wall of the shower, was the largest dildo Sam had ever seen, iridescent green and moving of its own accord.

“GABRIEL!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one makes me giggle...


	4. When I said you were a child, this isn't what I meant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Gabrial and reader watching baking shows together. Gabe showing up every one of them

“I bet I could do that,” Gabriel scoffs, stuffing his mouth with another handful of kettle corn. 

 

“Do what, babe?” you ask as you lift your head from his chest, the light from the TV flickering around the room.

 

“I can cook.” he says as he swallows. “I bet I could win one of these cooking competitions.” 

 

“Which one?”

 

“This one.”

 

“But we’re watching Kids Baking Championship.”

 

“So?” You watched, dread pooling in your stomach as Gabriels trickster smirk came out in full force as he raised his hand.

 

“Gabriel, no.” you warned.

 

“Gabriel, yes.” 

 

The sound of the snap rang through the room and you fell back into the couch with a yelp, popcorn scattering on to the floor. Scrambling to your feet, you call out into the empty room. “Gabriel! Where are you?”

 

The sound of tapping on glass had your attention turning towards your TV. You let out a gasp as you see Gabriel there on the screen, lined up with the other pre-teen contestants, wearing a red apron and smirking at the camera. When he sends you a wink, you fall limply to sit on the couch, your brain seemingly no longer functioning.

 

All you could do was watch as Gabriel ran around the kitchen as the cooking started, his middle aged vessel scampering around and passing as a kid. 

 

“You may be a child, but this is cheating, Gabriel.” you groaned. 

 

As the episode played on, you realised Gabriel was actually baking, not using his Grace to fake his way through it. He was carefully measuring ingredients, cooking on the stove top, and he even managed to look nervous as he sat in front of his oven watching his concoction bake, making sure it was perfectly done and not burnt. You thought it was cute the way he bit his lip when he was concentrating. 

 

And you also saw him doing things that made you love him more. He opened stubborn jars for the other kids, traded ingredients when a twist had one contestant spiraling into a small panic, and gave high fives and cheers whenever someone got too close. 

 

By the end of the round he was a wreck and you were definitely not crying, no sir. 

 

As the judging started, it was your turn to be nervous. The judges liked what Gabriel had made, praised his creativity and talent, but it seemed that everyone had done well. And did you really want Gabriel, an archangel who was older than the Earth, beat all these kids just to prove a point? A petty point, at that.

 

But, it turned out Gabriel didn’t win. In fact, you and all the bakers were shocked to learn that Gabriel had been eliminated. 

 

“What?!” you shouted in unison with all the other kids. 

 

Gabriel shushed them all and said it was his time to go, that he had so much fun and wished everyone else good luck. The other kids gathered around him in a group hug, and a few sniffles could be heard.

 

He untangled himself from the mess of limbs, and with one last thank you, headed for the swinging doors to exit. He gave one last wave, then strolled through the doors, emerging out the other side directly into your living room, a plate of his cooking in his hands. 

 

His smile faltered when he looked at you, your face half covered by a pillow you were clutching to your chest, tears streaming down your face. 

 

“Sweetness, what's wrong?” he asked as he kneeled worriedly in front of you.

 

“They sent you home! You didn’t do that bad.” you managed to get out through your heaving breaths.

 

“Oh, honey,” he cooed, “like I’d ever let any of those kids get eliminated before me.”  His hand tangled through your hair soothingly and he pulled you down a little to touch your foreheads together. “I just wanted to make a cake for you.”

 

“And give me a heart attack.” you whispered through wet laughter. 

 

He pulled his hand free from your hair and snapped up forks for you both. You sat close together on the couch enjoying the delicious cake and watching more cooking shows. 

 

“Hey Gabriel,”

 

“Hmm?” he mumbled, fork still in his mouth.

 

“Let’s go embarrass the shit out of Bobby Flay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boi do I hate Bobby Flay


	5. A cat is a girls best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Another Gabe x reader idea, before I go to bed (it's 5:38 am, fuck) Reader is a medium that has a bunny (or cat) named Gabriel. Every time she talks to him she accidentally prays to the archangel without her knowledge. Gabe gets intrigued by the string psychic draw he feels from her and starts watching over her, eventually he saves her from something and reveals himself to her.

It was raining on a Monday. 

You liked the rain. You always had. The noise a light rainstorm made calmed you like nothing else could. 

So as you left your job on this particular Monday afternoon, you decided not to take a taxi and enjoy the rain with a walk back to your apartment. It was a horrible day in the office, and you were sure that by the end of the week you would be unemployed, and probably because you set your boss’ desk on fire and stole all the candy out of the vending machine.

The sound of the rain tip tapping on your clear plastic umbrella lulled you as you walked, watching the rivulets of water trail down the sides distracted your thrumming mind from your shitty day. 

You were only walking a few blocks before you could feel the bad mood lift from your shoulders, and the thought of a hot bath and a glass of wine to entertain yourself this evening lifted your spirits further. 

As you were just about to reach your building, a small kitten bound out of the alley, playfully chasing the raindrops as they hit the ground. It was soaked to the bone, and you thought it must have been freezing, but the little cat simply looked happy chasing the rain and investigating the puddles. 

You knew your apartment didn’t allow pets, but you certainly weren’t going to leave this kitten out on the street, in the rain. So you scooped up the kitten and placed it gently into your shoulder bag, not caring if your work papers got wet. You snuck past the security guard, coughing loudly so the tiny meows from your bag couldn’t be heard. 

“Well, it looks like my plans have changed a bit.” you said as you entered your apartment, closing the door behind you. The kitten was trying to climb out of your bag, finding a new place to explore, but you grabbed it before it could tumble out to the floor. “Looks like your getting a bath tonight, not me.” you said holding the kitten up to gently touch noses with it. 

As you washed the kitten in your small kitchen sink, you took a few minutes to look it over. It was a boy, the eyes were clear, you couldn’t seem to find any injuries, he was just a healthy kitten. As you dried him with a kitchen towel you tried to put your finger on what color he was. He had pronounced tabby stripes but the color was hard to put a word to. He wasn't ginger, and the only word you could think of was gold. 

“I think I'll call you Gabriel,” you said to the wrapped up cat burrito in your hands, not sure where you pulled the name from, “and you're definitely staying here with me.”

It took a little bit of sneaking around, but you managed to keep little Gabriel a secret for a lot longer than you would have thought possible. The tiny kitten was a far memory from the large cat that he had become over the years. 

He tended to “patrol” the apartment, as you liked to call it. He’d walk the perimeter of all the rooms, sniffing the walls. Always looking out the windows, but never at the birds or squirrels. He was a people watcher, apparently, which was weird since you were on the third floor. You have lots of pictures of him pressing his forehead to the window looking down to the people walking below. The way he would press his forehead to the glass so he could see down to the sidewalk below always made you laugh. When you went to bed he always went with you, sitting either at the foot of your bed or directly on your ribs. 

But he was different from other cats. He never slept. At least, you never caught him sleeping. He never ate the cat food you got for him, no matter which brand you got. He would eat people food sometimes, so you tended just to share the plate at meal time. And when you talked to him - telling him to get down off the furniture or just talking about another terrible day at work - he listened. He would look you in the eyes and do a funny chittering or meowing that you could have sworn was a response. But not feeling alone was nice, and you never questioned your weird meowing/talking conversations with your cat.

~

It was another Monday that changed your life again. 

You and Gabriel were relaxing on the couch after a small dinner, you stroking the fur on his back while you read a magazine. When Gabriel stood out of your lap and stalked towards the window, you didn't pay attention. When he let out an angry growl, a sound you had never heard from him before, you took notice.

Before you could ask him what was wrong, the window shattered, glass flying into your apartment with a crash and a gust of wind that almost knocked you to the floor. 

When the noise died down, you lowered your arms from protecting your face, intending to find Gabriel and scoop him up so he couldn't jump out the window or get hurt by the glass. But when you looked up, you were greeted with the sight of three men standing in the mess by the window. 

“Come with us,” one of them said angrily, holding out a long blade. 

“What?” You asked, stunned. “Who are you?”

“You're coming with us!" His voice boomed through your tiny apartment with an otherworldly echo, and when the inky blackness enveloped their eyes, you let out a horrified shriek and shuffled back until you felt the wall behind you. Your eyes were wide and wild, not daring to look away from the dangerous things in front of you. 

But you could still hear Gabriel, hissing angrily and yowling at the intruders. Looking down, you saw him a few feet in front of you, his fur puffed up and ears pinned back.

One of the intruders glanced over his shoulder to address the others. “Grab the prophet.” More blades were unsheathed from their jackets and the two advanced on you menacingly. But before they could cross the room, you noticed the floor below you glowing, soft and golden. You looked down and saw the light emanating from Gabriel, even as he continued to hiss and paw at the air in your defence. 

The black eyed men stopped, staring at your glowing cat. “The hell?” one quipped. “Is it a familiar?” the other asked back.

“Who cares what it is!” the leader yelled. “Just grab the pr-” 

His words were cut off by a loud pop, and a new man was standing in your living room, his back to you. There was a slight shimmer around him, slowly fading as he turned to face you. “Don’t worry, sweets, I got this.” He flashed a smile that was altogether dangerous as he turned back to face the dumbfounded intruders. “What do you think you're doing?” he asked in a too casual tone. 

“We are collecting the prophet,” the leader said in a commanding voice as the other two fell back behind him.

The man in front of you let out a dry laugh. “Who would send you on a suicide mission like that?” He raised his hand up, ready to snap. “You do know what happens when a prophet is threatened, right?”

The men went wide eyed and tried to protest, but you saw him snap, and the three men that crashed through your window vanished with a cut off shout, the only thing left of them a black mist that drifted out the window. 

Your rescuer sighed happily, wiping his hands on his jacket, then turned sharply to you. 

“Well,” he started, “that takes care of them, but I bet Crowley will send more demons after you. We should relocate.”

You tried to speak, but when you opened your mouth, the only thing that you could muster was a high pitched squeak.

“I know, I know, this handsome face has rendered more than one person speechless,” he said as he twirled a finger around his face, golden eyes sparkling with amusement, “but we may have a short time before they come back.”

“D-demons?” you asked weakly.

“Mmm hmm,” he nodded. “And there are a lot more of them, so we need to go, get you to a safe place.”

“What? Who even are you?!” You were starting to get frantic now. 

He stepped a little closer, a hand placed on your arm to sooth you as he looked into your eyes, that golden color so familiar.

“I’m Gabriel.” he said.

“Wha-” your brain struggled to think. You thought of your cat in front of you, the glow and pop, the way this man appeared in front of you so suddenly. “That’s, no, there’s no way. Not possible.”

“‘Fraid so, sugar.” Gabriel said as he propped you up, your legs starting to go weak beneath you. “I was sent to protect you. And I needed a disguise.”

“What are you?” your voice was a ragged whisper, your head leaning back into the wall. When no answer came you looked into his eyes, doing your best to put some strength behind your voice. “Who are you?” 

“Your guardian angel,” he said as he caressed your cheek. “Literally, too. I’m an Archangel.”

You could feel your face crumble, and for some reason you couldn’t place, you wanted to cry. “...Gabriel,” you muttered.

“That’s the one, cupcake.” Those beautiful eyes reflected with sympathy, sadness seeping into his voice. “Look, I know a place we can go. It’s totally safe, and I can explain everything when we get there. Do you trust me?”

You paused, trying to clear your head. Did you trust him? You thought back to all the time you had spent with him, from a kitten playing in the rain to a member of your tiny family, you and your weird, beautiful cat. 

Your trembling hand rose to cover his, still caressing your face. “Yes, I trust you.”

His smile returned, and his free hand came up to snap again. 

“You ever been to Kansas?” 

And with a click of his fingers, you were both gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this one just kept going. I was trying to keep everything under 1k but everyone kept talking! Hope you liked it.


	6. Sam dreams of gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabriel Prompt: He dreams every night of Gabriel, every night of a new life, and wakes up to a world where the archangel is still dead. Until he isn’t. But a thousand dreams are still just dreams and this Gabriel isn’t his.
> 
> I wrote this at work. 
> 
> Worth it.

Sam hated sleeping. 

 

And it wasn't the nightmares that still sometimes plagued him, how he hated the feeling of helplessness, or the guilt he felt when Dean was shaking him awake in the middle of the night because he was screaming again.

 

It was because he could still dream, and the  dreams always ended.

 

When Sam had dreams, safe and comforting dreams,  _ he _ was always there. The same man, an angel, surrounding Sam in golden light and soft feathers. 

 

_ “Hello Sam,”  _ he would say, his amber eyes sparkling and an impossible adventure waiting for them. A snap of those fingers and they could be any place, any time. 

 

_ “Hello Sam!” _ The hunter could see him splashing playfully in the too blue ocean, waving excitedly as he beckoned Sam to join him. The salty sea breeze would blow his golden hair in his eyes, and Sam's feet would kick up the red sand as he ran to him, a grin splitting his face.

 

_ “Hello Sam,”  _ he would call from the kitchen as Sam walked into the home they shared. Sam would follow that honey voice after a hard days work, a dog excitedly on his heels, and get a soft kiss and steal a bit of dinner. A playful slap below the belt and Sam would retreat, trying not to laugh with all that food in his mouth.

 

_ “... Sam,”  _ he would moan, his head thrown back in pleasure. Sam would kiss the skin there, trailing a path up, sucking and nibbling as he went. His thrusts were still gentle, he wanted to make it last tonight. Sam worshiped the small body under him, never wanted to be apart from him again.

 

_ “I love you, Gabriel,”  _ Sam would whisper, and Gabriel would clutch him tighter.

 

Sam opened his eyes, his whole body heavy with the pain of loss that accompanied his dreams. He didn't get up, thought maybe it was a good day to stay in bed, and gazed at the empty side of his bed. Maybe, maybe this time it wasn't a dream. His throat tightened as he reached his hand over, rubbed the sheets looking for warmth, but it was cold. 

 

Tears welled in his eyes as Sam buried himself deeper into his blankets, curling his knees up to his chest. 

 

Sam hated when he dreamed.

 

“Hello Sam.”

 

Sam whipped his head up and around to find the source of the voice behind him. He saw a figure standing in the corner, leaning against the wall and hiding in the shadows. 

 

The figure stepped forward, and all of the air in his lungs left Sam at once. There in the dim light stood Gabriel, doing his best to look sheepish and apologetic. 

 

Sam ripped his blankets off himself, not caring that they fell to the floor. He tore out of bed, bare feet padding towards the archangel with purpose.

 

“Hang on now, Sam,” Gabriel said, his hands up and taking a few steps back. But before he could get any more words out, Sam crossed the short distance to the being that had haunted his dreams for far too long, and wrapped his long arms around him in a hug.

 

Gabriel blinked in surprise, stuck in place by the giant holding him. His surprise wore off after a moment, and he brought his own arms up to embrace the hunter, pressing his face into Sam's warm chest.

 

“Am I still dreaming?” Sam asked, his whole body shaking with the fear that he'd wake up again.

 

“No, Samshine,” Gabriel whispered as he pulled Sam closer, “you're not.”


	7. My tears wouldn't sway you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tell me a story of a boy who gave up his life for a world that hated him, and a broken angel who didn't want to fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this little thing buried in my Tumblr, and didn't post it to Ao3 for some reason! Maybe I thought it was too short? Either way, here it is.

Sam could do this. He had to. There was no one else, no one else to save the world.  
  
“Save the people” Dean would say. _The people that spit in my face for what I had no control_ of thinks Sam. “We must beat the Devil” the Angels would say. _The Devil that never lied to me_ thinks Sam, _unlike you._   
  
“Please Sam. I just want it to be over.” Sams archangel would say.   
  
Sam doesn’t think anything then. He just pulls his heavenly lover closer, uses his thumb to brush away the tears rolling silently down Gabriels face.   
  
“I need you to help me.” Sam begs. “There has to be another way. I can’t do this alone.”   
  
“Sam,” Gabriel buries his face in Sams chest, breathing in his unique smell. He may never get to experience it again. “I can’t kill my own brother, but I can’t loose you too.”   
  
“This is the only option I have left.”   
  
Gabriel pulled back, anger flashing in his eyes now. “What, saying yes! Saying yes to Lucifer?! What do you think is going to happen when he wears you to prom? Do you think you can control him?”   
  
Gabriel was pacing now, full of nervous energy that had nowhere to go. The terrified look on his face was a torment on Sam.   
  
“Then, please, help me. Tell me another way! I will take anything right now. We can’t run away, he will find me. We have to put him back, I have to put him back. This is my responsibility, Gabriel.”   
  
Sam sank to the bed, hunching forward with his head buried in his hands. Gabriel long ago promised not to read his mind, but the emotions rolling off him were filling the room, palpable to his angel senses.   
  
“Gabe, I’m scared.” Sams normally strong voice wavered. “I don’t want to do this.”   
  
He holds a hand out, beckoning Gabriel to come to him, his head still down. Gabriel knows Sam is crying now. So he crosses the small space and slides in between Sams knees, hugging him close. Sams hands are gripping his shirt so tight, and Gabriel places a kiss in the mop of hair pressed into his chest.   
  
The quiet moment is disturbed by a loud knock at the motel door, Dean yelling outside. “Move it, Sam. Its time to get going!’   
  
Neither of them moved at first, just wanting to be together a few moments longer. Sam eventually pulled away, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands.   
  
As he goes to stand and gather his bags, Gabriels eyes go sad and pleading.   
  
“Baby, please don’t go.” he begs, fresh tears of his own forming.   
  
Sam cupped Gabriels face and leaned in, touching their foreheads together.   
  
“I’m sorry.” he says, voice quivering. His breath coming in shaky pants, Sam breaks away, gathers his bag and heads to the door. He pauses in the door jamb, looks at his lover one last time.   
  
“I love you.”   
  
As the motel door clicks shut and Gabriel falls to his knees, Sam climbs into the Impala with Dean to make the long trip to Detroit.


	8. Mistaken Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How about the reader meeting Loki for the first time and confusing him with Gabriel, whom she had met before

It was those flashing golden eyes across the bar, shining bright in the dim smokey room. Eyes you could recognize anywhere. Eyes that mesmerized you, trapped you in their warm depths. 

 

You stopped dead in your tracks. Those eyes called to you, they stole your breath and made you weak. But…

 

But it couldn't be.

 

He was dead. 

 

Killed by his own brother not more than two years ago. You had seen his wings turned to ash, seared into the floor of that bloody hotel room floor. 

 

You had mourned him, buried his body, stayed alive even though his death had killed you as well. So how, HOW could Gabriel be here? Just sitting in the corner booth, the light casting shadows over his face, yet those eyes burning brightly in the darkness. 

 

You were staring, but you didn't care. Across the room, he looked up. Your eyes locked with his, and your heart wanted to leap out of your chest. He smiled, a smirk that made your throat close up and your lungs burn. He raised his glass, brought up the half full tumbler of amber liquid to his lips. You could feel the memory of those lips on your body as he gave you a nod and downed his drink, only wincing slightly at the burn.

 

“Gabriel,” you whispered, awed that somehow he was alive. His smirk became a deep frown, and before he could make to leave you were practically running over to his table. “Gabriel,” you called to him, “you're alive!”

 

The empty tumbler shattered in his hand, and he absolutely  _ seethed _ at you. 

 

“Don't mention that traitor to me.” He spat out the words like they were poison. With a wave of his hand another glass appeared, filled with the same amber drink that he immediately shot back. “Don't even say his name,” he growled through gritted teeth. 

 

Fear ran cold through you as you realized this wasn't your Gabriel. You tried to retreat, but your feet were firmly planted to the ground, this being, this monster’s magic holding you in place.

 

“Who… What are you?” Warm tears fell from your eyes. You were so wrong, and as this being rose from his seat you felt a panic rushing up in you.

 

He crowded up to you, so close to your face you could feel his breath ghosting over your skin. It wasn't anything like the way Gabriel's used to feel.

 

“I'm the one who took Gabriel of the board.”

 

“What,” you asked, confused. “ _ Lucifer _ killed Gabriel.”

 

The smirk returned to his face, nothing at all like the playful smile you knew. “Oh, sweetheart,” he crooned, “you can't trick a trickster.” His hand latched on to your arm, painfully digging his fingers into your fresh. He pulled you closer, his eyes burning as his anger churned in him. “And I asked him to do  _ one _ thing.”

 

Your whole body was shaking now, terror welling up in you at his anger and power. A pitiful whimper left your throat as you opened your mouth to try to speak. He laughed, a wicked sound in your ears as you tried to regain your voice. “Is…is Gabriel dead?”

 

“Maybe. After a client leaves with his goods, I don't care what they do with it. My family got what was owed to us, and Gabriel got what he deserved.”

 

“You…you're a monster.” You cried quietly, soaking in the news that Gabriel might be alive, and most definitely in danger. “What did you do to him?”

 

His anger faded quickly, and he clicked his tongue soothingly as he released your arm to caress your cheek. You tried to pull away, but his magic held you still. “Oh darlin’,” he cooed, “nothing that I would let happen to you.” He turned away from you to retrieve his hat from the seat, and you tried desperately to move, to run, to attack him. Anything. But you couldn't even flinch, you were no longer in control. He turned back, flashed you that wicked smirk again. “Let's go, sweetheart.”

 

He walked past you, and to your horror, your feet started to move with him. You wanted them to carry you away from this man, this obvious danger, but you weren't there one controlling them. Your body was moving under his power, following him quickly out the door, and into the night.


End file.
